Je Suis Charlie
by Julindy
Summary: Parce que la Fanfiction est un moyen d'expression... Et que c'est la liberté d'expression qui été fusillée aujourd'hui... Recueil de textes (version Hobbit) pour rendre hommage aux personnes mortes entre le 7 et le 9 janvier 2015. Recueil participatif.
1. Un meurtre de sang froid by Julindy

**Aujourd'hui, je suis choquée. Comme nous tous je pense. Je n'y crois pas, je ne veux pas y croire. Pourtant, nous ne somme pas dans un de ces mauvais films policier. Cette fois, c'est la réalité. Plus que la tristesse, plus que la colère, c'est l'incompréhension qui règne.  
**

**Mais nous sommes unis dans cette tragédie. Qu'importe la religion, le parti politique, la couleur de peau, la nationalité, l'âge... Nous sommes tous unis contre cette folie.**

**Pourquoi ce texte ? Parce que la Fanfiction est un moyen d'expression... Et que c'est la liberté d'expression qui a été fusillée aujourd'hui...**

**Un minuscule geste, une infime goutte d'eau, pour rendre hommage, à ma manière, à ceux qui sont morts en ce mercredi 7 janvier 2015.**

**#JeSuisCharlie**

* * *

Les deux hommes se faufilèrent, silencieux, entre les couloirs froids et vides de la montagne. Longeant les murs d'un pas prudent mais tranquille. Noir sur noir, ton sur ton, quiconque les auraient croisés ne les aurait pas remarqué. Mais voilà, ils étaient seuls. Abominablement seuls.

Pourtant, la montagne était habitée. Seulement, elle était reconquise depuis peu, et bien trop grande pour la poignée de nains l'occupant. Alors à cette heure tardive où chacun prenait un peu de repos après les durs combats des jours précédents, il régnait ici un silence oppressant, à peine rompu par le bruit ténu de leurs pas.

_Ils savaient exactement où ils allaient._

Leur plan était minutieusement préparé. Ils avaient soigneusement repéré les lieux, les passages secrets et les grands corridors venteux. Ils avaient identifié les rondes des gardes, et l'emplacement de chacun des postes de surveillance. Ils savaient qui logeaient où, et connaissaient les habitudes de chacun. Ils savaient où frapper. Frapper fort, pour tuer la bête au cœur. Et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.

Doucement, pas à pas, ils s'avançaient toujours plus profond au cœur de la montagne. Non pas d'une démarche raide et précipitée, celle qui trahit l'anxiété du marcheur. Ils avançaient d'une allure souple et sereine, comme si rien de fâcheux ne pouvait les atteindre. Comme si rien de mauvais ne pouvait les arrêter. Comme s'ils étaient en droit d'être ici, tout simplement.

_Ils allaient se faire leur propre justice._

Après de longues minutes d'une marche silencieuse et assurée, ils croisèrent enfin les premiers signes d'une présence quelconque. Des torches allumées aux murs, signe évident d'une présence et de logements occupés à proximité. Les deux hommes se sourirent, d'un sourire mesquin et sournois, puis se séparèrent. Chacun emprunta l'une des deux portes semblables qui leur faisaient face.

Celui qui prit la porte de gauche entra dans un petit salon, décoré avec goût dans des tons ocre. Lui tournant le dos, un nain blond, assis dans un fauteuil, semblait lire un lire. L'homme se rapprocha à pas de loups de lui, et sans que le blond n'ait la moindre chance, dégaina sa dague d'un mouvement brusque et trancha la gorge du nain par derrière. Le corps tomba au sol. Une gerbe de sang, et tout était finit.

Celui qui prit la porte de gauche entra, sans le savoir, dans une pièce similaire à celle où se trouvait son complice. Mais contrairement à lui, sa future victime avait entendu le très léger bruit qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant, et s'était retourné face à lui. Un nain très jeune, presque imberbe, aux longs cheveux noirs. L'homme vit le nain, dans une tentative désespérée, tenter de se saisir de son arc, juste à côté de lui. Tenté de se défendre. En vain. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste vif, il lança un poignard, qui frappa le jeune nain en pleine poitrine. Au cœur. Le nain mourut en quelques secondes. Le corps s'abattit au sol. Un éclaboussement de sang, et tout était finit.

_Pas de pitié._

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, quelques minutes à peine après leur séparation. Tous deux avaient les mains tâchés de sang, un sang qui n'était pas le leur. Une leur complètement folle dans le regard, et un même rire hystérique qui montait dans leur gorge et plissait le coin de leur bouche. D'un geste impeccablement identique, ils se détournèrent, et dans un même ensemble se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'ils apercevaient au bout du couloir.

Sans un bruit, ils la poussèrent. Un salon. Vide. Sans s'y arrêter, ils franchirent une autre porte au fond de la pièce. Un bureau. Vide. Les mains tremblantes d'adrénalines, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte, tout au fond de la suite. Une chambre. Peinte en bleu. Dont le silence apaisant était rompu par le bruit d'une respiration. Bien.

Silencieux, ils s'approchèrent du lit, où dormait un nain. Plus âgé que leurs deux premières victimes. Cheveux noirs parsemé de quelques mèches argentées, barbe de la même couleur. C'était lui, ils le savaient. Sur la table de chevet, une bougie allumée faisait scintiller la couronne déposée sur une table comme un trophée.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se sourirent. Et d'un même geste, plongèrent leur arme respective dans la poitrine du nain endormi. Il ne se réveilla pas. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La mort avait été instantanée. Une mare de sang, et tout était finit.

D'un pas vifs, sans regarder en arrière, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Sang-froid, calme, maitrise de soi. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages. Car quelqu'un les vit, ces fameux visages. Un garde, venant prendre sa relève dans l'aile opposée, et souhaitant prendre un raccourcit. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Le grand guerrier chauve se figea, interloqué, puis dégaina son épée en avisant les mains tachées de sang des deux hommes. Mais il ne combattit pas longtemps, ses adversaires étaient trop forts. Et surtout sans pitié. Il tomba au sol, mortellement blessé. Sans états d'âmes, l'un des deux s'approcha de lui. Sa tête roula au sol.

_Pas de témoin._

Les deux hommes s'enfuirent en courant, s'enfilant un à un les longs couloirs qu'ils avaient parcourus plus tôt. Malgré eux, ils ne purent retenir des cris d'allégresse. Plainte sourde et dépravée, hurlements de bêtes sauvages. Ivres de sang et de violence, ils débouchèrent, toujours au pas de course, sur l'extérieur de la montagne, devant les remparts. Attachés dans un coin à un poteau, deux chevaux à la robe baie, sur lesquels ils s'empressèrent de monter.

Alors que le soleil se levait dans toute sa gloire sur la majestueuse Erebor, illuminant la montagne de pierre noire de mille et une couleurs, les deux hommes étaient déjà loin. Envolés, comme des ombres.

Ce n'était pas l'attentat contre la couronne que tous attendaient et redoutaient. Ce n'était pas une exécution massive de gens innocents par des groupes extrémistes barbares. Ce n'était pas une charge brutale ayant pour but l'élimination de l'ensemble des membres du conseil. Ce n'était pas une guerre, qui dispense la mort sans jugement.

_Non, ce n'était pas un attentat. C'était un meurtre de sang froid._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**PS : Sur Fanfiction, nous sommes des lecteurs, mais aussi des auteurs. Si le sujet vous inspire, si comme moi vous voulez, de cette manière, leur rendre ce dernier hommage, qu'importe votre raison... Je vous invite à écrire, vous aussi, que ce soit quelques mots, quelques lignes, ou un pavé de 100 pages. Faites-moi parvenir vos textes, par review ou par PM, je les publierai à la suite de celui-ci.  
**

**Parce qu'ensembles, nous sommes plus fort.**

**#NousSommesCharlie**


	2. Justice ? by Pandora-Linchpin

**Suite de l'hommage aux victimes de la fusillade de Charlie Hebdo.**

* * *

Il y a une heure encore ce cher petit hobbit tout à fait adorable était tranquillement assis dans sa cuisine prêt à dévorer un délicieux repas. Mais voilà que désormais douze nains avaient envahis sa charmante maison. Ces nains avaient causés beaucoup de peine à Bilbon Sacquet. Ils avaient pillés son garde manger et s'étaient tout simplement invités chez lui sans même lui demander la permission. De plus, Bilbon jugeait qu'ils se comportaient fort mal et qu'ils se montraient très irrespectueux envers lui et sa maison. Bilbon avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Ils salissaient tout son appartement, mangeait ses précieuses tomates de concours et cassaient sa plomberie. Bilbon était hors de lui. Il trouvait que ces nains n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était très en colère et lorsqu'il vit que les nains jouaient à se lancer ses couverts se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Bilbon marcha promptement vers une salle au fond de sa maison. Ils avaient bien une idée en tête. Non mais comment ces nains osaient-ils s'inviter chez lui de la sorte ? Un des plus jeunes avait même salis le coffre de mariage de sa mère ! Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour lui ou pour ses parents. Arrivé dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de débarra, il s'assura que la porte était bien fermée avant d'avancer vers un coffre au fond. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit pleins de choses brillantes, des couteaux, des lances. Il y avait aussi une arbalètes et quelques flèches. Une ou deux petites épée, des poignards, des fléchettes de poisons. Tout un armement de guerre. C'est ainsi que, armé d'un peu de toutes ces choses, il sortit de la pièce et attendit dans le couloir non loin de la salle où tous les nains étaient réunis.

\- Je vais chercher de la bière ! Dit le plus jeune nain au cheveux foncés nommé Kili.

Bilbon se dépêcha alors d'aller dans la salle où étaient les tonneaux de bière. Une fois dans la pièce il se cacha derrière un gros baril. Quand le jeune nain arriva dans la pièce, Bilbon fit un petit bruit afin que celui ci se retourne. Kili se retourna alors en direction du hobbit et avant qu'il ne comprenne, ce petit homme s'était déjà jeté sur lui en lui enfonçant un couteau en plein cœur. Le jeune nain souffrait mais Bilbon restait appuyé sur le couteau qui avait transpercé le cœur de Kili.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le jeune archer eu le temps de voir le visage de son frère une dernière fois avant de sombrer vers la mort. Fili fut horrifié pendant deux secondes. Deux secondes de trop car rapide comme l'éclair, le petit hobbit avait attrapé son arbalète et une flèche vint transpercer le poumon droit de Fili. Il tomba à genoux mais les autres nains, trop occupés à rire, n'entendirent absolument rien. Fili était désemparé, il n'avait aucune arme sur lui mais il essaya tout de même de frapper son adversaire qui esquiva parfaitement le coup. Le jeune épéiste blond voulut crier pour prévenir les autres mais en même temps qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier, un couteau transperça son cœur.  
Une fois que Fili fut mort, Bilbon récupéra ses deux couteaux et les essuya avec le plus grand calme, il prenait son temps. Il déposa ensuite les corps au milieu de la salle où était la bière puis repartit guetter pour voir si un autre nain allait se détacher du groupe. Il ne restait plus que dix nains à abattre pour Bilbon.

Il fut satisfait de voir qu'un autre nain, encore un jeune, décida d'aller au toilette. Rapidement il prit de l'avance et prépara son attaque toujours du plus grand calme qui soit. Bilbon ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait juste avant celle des toilettes et attendit qu'Ori passe devant lui pour lui lancer quelques choses dans les jambes et le faire trébucher. C'est alors que se relevant à peine, Ori vit l'épée de Bilbon en l'air. A peine ses yeux montrèrent-ils un air des plus effrayés que sa tête fut détachée du reste de son corps. Plus que neuf. Comme précédemment il déposa le corps mais dans une autre salle cette fois ci.

Les autres nains n'avaient toujours rien entendu et commençaient à peine à trouver que Fili et Kili étaient long.

\- Ori nous dira ce qu'il en est de la bière en revenant.

\- Non c'est bon je vais voir, j'ai soif moi ! Répondit Dwalin.

Le hobbit se prépara alors à tuer ce nain qui semblait plus robuste que les autres. Il laissa d'abord Dwalin rentrer dans la salle des tonneaux et ce dernier eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de Fili et Kili qu'une lance venait de le transpercer par derrière. Puis une deuxième. Et quand il se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant avec le reste de force qu'il avait, un couteau l'acheva.

Cette fois ci un des nains avaient entendu quelques choses, Balïn. Mais les autres riaient trop et malgré que ce dernier leurs expliqua qu'il se passait quelque chose dans cette maison, personne ne l'écouta et il se leva alors pour trouver son frère.  
Bilbon avait laissé le corps de Dwalin à l'entrée de la salle faute de temps et il se cacha dans la pièce voisine quand Balïn arriva. Le vieux nain aux cheveux blancs s'effondra sur ses genoux en voyant le corps de son frère, mort. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge que du sang coula en quantité, entrainant sa mort presque immédiate. Il mourut dans l'effroi car juste avant de fermer les yeux il vit les corps des deux héritiers. Balïn était mort, Bilbon lui avait tranché la gorge.

Cette fois ci les nains commençaient à trouver que tout ceux qui étaient partis étaient bien long et le hobbit passa à un autre plan, extermination rapide et de masse. Toujours rapidement, il imbiba plusieurs fléchettes d'un poison autant rapide que douloureux. Il les avaient prévenu, c'était un bon lanceurs de fléchettes. S'approchant de la salle, armés de ses fléchettes et de ses couteaux, il tua d'abord Bifur qui avançait vers le couloir. Une fléchette rapide, des gémissements et en moins d'une minute ce fut finit pour lui. La panique envahit alors tous les nains qui n'avaient pas d'armes et, sans vraiment avoir le temps de réagir, Bilbon lançait déjà ses fléchettes en masse sur les nains qui mourraient presque à la suite. Le magicien, plus robuste eu le droit à plusieurs fléchettes, mais il périt lui aussi.

Bilbon, fier de ce qu'il avait fait commença à essuyer et nettoyer toutes ses armes. Mais la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Bilbon épée à la main mais cachée derrière son dos ouvrit. C'était le chef, Thorin qui était en retard. Celui ci rentra saluant à peine le hobbit. Ce dernier sentant que ce chef ne semblait pas mieux que les autres nains, attendit que Thorin jette un coup d'œil rapide dans une pièce pour s'avancer derrière lui et le transpercer de la lame de son épée. Thorin sortit son épée pour se battre et il échangea à peine quelques coups contre le hobbit qu'il tomba à terre sous la douleur de sa blessure. Son poumon perforé le faisait affreusement souffrir et sentant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, il leva la main dans un dernier geste pour demander pitié. Mais Bilbon n'en avait aucune. Il s'était transformé en monstre et abattit une deuxième fois son épée sur Thorin qui périt en quelques secondes.

Le hobbit avait réussit sa mission. Il avait vengé ses parents dont les nains avaient endommagés la maison. Les treize nains étaient tous morts, et le magicien aussi malgré que ce dernier n'avait en rien été impolie. Tant pis pour lui.

O-o-O- O-o-O- O-o-O-

Bilbon a jugé que les nains s'étaient mal comportés alors il les a tués. On ne se doutait pas que ce petit hobbit pouvait se montrer aussi cruel.  
Comme on ne se doutait pas non plus que les hommes puissent se montrer aussi barbares face à des dessinateurs dont leur seule faute est d'avoir exprimé librement leurs opinions.  
Hommage aussi au policier et aux autres victimes mortes dans cette fusillade d'une barbarie extrême.  
Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

**Note de Pandora-Linchpin : Je précise juste que quand je dis que les nains n'ont aucun respect pour Bilbon et sa maison, il n'y a pas de message vis à vis des dessinateurs et de leurs caricatures. Je suis totalement pour la liberté d'expression.** **J'ai voulu faire ressortir ici que Bilbon les a tués pour une raison que lui trouvait juste alors qu'elle est insensée. Il a tué ces nains seulement parce que ceux ci avaient été odieux. Je ne sais pas mais j'espère qu'on saisit la relation avec le fait que ces extrémistes ont tué ces dessinateurs parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec eux. La raison n'est pas tout à fait la même mais je voulais montrer que ces raisons étaient stupides et que c'était insensé de tuer pour cela. **

* * *

**Note de Julindy : Merci Pandora-Linchpin d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour participer à cet hommage. Si comme elle vous voulez participez à cet hommage, envoyez-moi vos textes, je serai ravie de les publier à la suite de ceux-ci.**


	3. La coupe est pleine by Thorin-Oakenshiel

Ils allaient tous les faire tuer. Ils allaient faire rayer Laketown de la carte. Et le Maître ne l'écouterait jamais, appâté comme il l'était par la récompense promise par Thorïn. Bard resta longtemps prostré. Au milieu de la nuit, il réussit à se décider. Il se mit au travail, silencieusement.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour préparer le poison. Il faillit renoncer, maintes fois. Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé, pour être honnête. Mais il devait le faire.

Les nains avaient passé la nuit dans sa pauvre maison, dormant pour la plupart à même le sol. L'Homme alla les voir, pendant qu'ils se reposaient. Encore une fois, il fut à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber. Il ne voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… En vérité, il l'avait ce choix. Et sa haine pour ces nains l'avait aidé grandement dans sa prise de décision. Il soupira lourdement.

Au matin, alors que l'aube rosissait les nuages et éclairait la vallée et le lac d'une couleur rougeâtre, les premiers nains se réveillèrent. Bard leur expliqua qu'ils devaient tous se lever rapidement, prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et s'en aller. Il acceptait de les voir repartir, mais, justement, qu'ils repartent au plus vite ! Lui n'était pas d'accord avec leur quête, alors qu'ils ne restent pas plus que nécessaire.

Bard jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

_Une aube rouge se lève…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nains étaient attablés, en compagnie du maître de maison et de ses trois enfants. Bard était pétrifié. Pourquoi ses enfants étaient-ils présents ? Pourquoi ces Nains haïssables avaient-ils dû faire autant de bruit. Il en tremblait. Tellement que le petit Homme lui demanda s'il allait bien. Oui, cet infâme semi-être osait lui demander comment il allait. Alors qu'il allait devoir…

Il versa du thé dans les tasses.

Ils burent.

Puis ils s'endormirent.

.

En fin de matinée, le Maître, profondément agacé par le retard de ses _précieux_ invités, alla les faire quérir.

Alfrid ouvrit la porte avec fracas, et il crut qu'il n'y avait personne. Par peur de se faire hurler dessus s'il ne le faisait pas, il fit le tour des pièces et se figea dans le salon. Il compris tout de suite.

Ils étaient morts.

Tous.

Ori

Dori

Nori

Bifur

Bofur

Bombur

Oïn

Dwalïn

Balïn

Thorïn

Fíli

Kili

Bilbon

Bard.

Et les trois enfants.

.

Morts.

.

Parce qu'un être humain s'était cru le droit de décider de leur sort à tous.

.

Peut-être avait-il sauvé sa ville.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir.

.

Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ?

Des gens seraient morts sous l'assaut du Dragon, mais il aurait fini par se faire abattre, seul contre tous.

.

Qui sait ce qui allait se passer désormais ?

Les forces de Sauron allaient-elles prendre Erebor et répandre leur noirceur, accompagnées par le Dragon ?

Smaug, aidé par des troupes d'Orcs et de Gobelins, allait-il pouvoir se faire tuer, désormais ?

.

Peu importait, finalement.

.

Personne n'a le droit de décider de la mort de quiconque…

* * *

**Note de Thorin-Oakenshield : Je ne sais toujours que dire. Ce texte est horriblement court, ceux qui me lisent, vous savez que je peux partir dans des digressions interminables. Mais là, je suis tellement apathique que rien ne vient. Pardonnez-moi.**

**D'ici la fin de la journée, je reprend l'idée de Ju' dans le fandom Harry Potter.**

**D'ici la fin de la journée, j'aurai pondu une chose surement aussi courte que celle-là, sur HP, pour lancer le fandom. L'important n'est pas la quantité de mots, mais juste de s'unir. Merde à la politique ! L'unité nationale, elle est citoyenne ! Pas politique.**

* * *

**Note de Julindy : Merci Thorin-Oakenshield d'avoir prit un peu de temps pour rédiger ce texte. EN espérant que le plus de monde possible suive ton exemple.**


	4. Celui qui reste by Aliena Wyvern

_Bip._

Le plafond est blanc.  
Immaculé.  
Pas une seule tache.  
L'odeur de propre et d'antiseptiques envahit ses narines.  
Il ne regarde rien de particulier.  
Il pourrait tourner la tête et cesser de fixer le plafond, mais il verrait soit le mur, soit Bilbo dans le lit voisin, la tête enveloppée de bandages tachés de sang et la perfusion plantée dans son bras.

_Bip_.

Le moniteur sonne comme un cœur malade, lentement, palpitant.  
Parfois les pauses durent pendant des siècles. Il les compte avec angoisse.  
Parfois il croit qu'elles se sont arrêtées définitivement.  
Quand elles repartent, ça ne le soulage même pas.  
Bilbo ne se réveille pas.

_Bip_.

Son torse bandé lui fait mal.  
Ça brûle et ça gratte.  
Il n'ose pas frotter.  
Il n'ose pas regarder.  
\- Bonjour Kili. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?  
Mal.  
Mais il n'a pas besoin de répondre.  
L'infirmière est gentille.  
Elle a une jolie voix et de jolis yeux.  
Il est indiqué Tauriel Mirkwood sur le carré de plastique accroché sur sa blouse.  
Ses mains sont douces et précautionneuses lorsqu'elles remplacent la perfusion plantée dans son avant bras.  
Puis elle disparaît de son champ de vision pour s'occuper de Bilbo et il continue de fixer le plafond.

_Bip._

La nuit, il pleure, quand personne ne peut le voir ni l'entendre.  
Bilbo pourrait, si une balle ne s'était pas incrustée dans sa boîte crânienne.  
Le chirurgien qui l'a retirée est un grand type pâle aux yeux froids.  
Il s'appelle Thranduil Greenleaf, et il n'est pas optimiste.

Bilbo est vivant, mais la seule chose qui le prouve est le son robotique du moniteur.  
Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillera jamais.

_Bip_.

Kili a peur de dormir.  
Il a peur de fermer les yeux.  
Il ne veut pas revoir, tatouées sous ses paupières closes, les balles voler en tout sens et le sang qui jaillit et tache d'écarlate le sol et les murs, et les cris et le crépitement des pistolets mitrailleurs.  
Un éclair de douleur lui traverse le torse.  
Les balles ont rebondit contre les côtes.  
Il n'a rien vu.  
Juste le regard terrifié de son frère, et puis le noir.  
Fili.  
Il ne sait pas où est son frère.  
Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé.  
Il a demandé, mais personne n'a voulu lui dire.

_Bip_.

Pourquoi?  
Un jour oncle Thorïn a annoncé à la rédaction d'Erebor Hebdo avoir mis la main sur un scoop sensationnel.  
La preuve des malversations de Smaug Drake, patron de la très puissante banque Urulòki.  
D'abord ça a été les menaces.  
Puis les coups de téléphones.  
Puis les lettres.  
Puis les tueurs.

_Bip_.

L'article devait paraître le lendemain.  
Ils sont entrés par la porte, comme tout le monde.  
Ils étaient deux.  
Kili ne les a pas vu.  
Il a entendu les coups de feu, senti la douleur, mais ne les a pas vu.

_Bip._

Alors il attend.  
Il attend.  
Il attend.  
Il écoute le moniteur et il compte les heures comme ça.

_Bip_.

Un jour, il est assez remis pour tendre le bras, attraper la télécommande et allumer la télévision.  
Il se dit aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû.  
Il apprend que les tueurs se nommait Azog et Bolg Gundabad.

Père et fils.  
Deux faces de brutes.  
Il ne les a jamais vus.  
Jamais rencontrés.  
Pourquoi?  
Il sont morts.  
Le commissaire Bard Bowman qui a dirigé l'assaut contre le bâtiment où ils s'étaient retranchés est interviewé et l'affirme.

Ils avaient pris cinq otages.  
Quatres sont morts.  
Frodo Baggins, 24 ans, étudiant en droit.  
Merry Brandybuck, 26 ans, architecte.  
Peregrin Took, 22 ans, étudiant en sciences politiques.  
Sam Gamgee, 24 ans, cuisinier.  
Boromir Steward, 28 ans, le seul survivant, est tellement choqué qu'il est incapable d'aligner trois mots quand on tente de l'interviewer et fond en larmes devant les caméras.

_Bip._

Un complice, Lurtz Uruk, a tué une jeune policière dans une fusillade, Arwen Evenstar, 20 ans, avant d'être abattu.  
Elle venait d'arriver de Rivendell pour passer son diplôme.

_Bip_.

L'article est paru.  
Smaug a été arrêté.  
Il nie toujours avoir été le commanditaire.  
Mais les preuves sont là.  
Avec un peu de chance, il ne sortira jamais de tôle.  
Mais Kili ne se sent pas mieux en l'apprenant.  
Parce que le bâtard est toujours vivant.

_Bip_.

Parce qu'ils sont tous morts.  
La liste défile sous les yeux de Kili.  
Il ne peut rien faire.  
Il peut juste regarder et espérer, espérer, espérer...  
Gloïn Groinson, 42 ans, journaliste, marié, un fils.  
Oïn Groinson, 50 ans, journaliste.  
Balïn Fundïnson, 55 ans, rédacteur en chef.  
Dwalïn Fundïnson, 39 ans, chef de la sécurité.  
Bombur Urson, 40 ans, marié, six enfants.  
Bofur Urson, 37 ans, coloriste,  
Bifur Urson, 45 ans, pigiste.

Dori Rison, 47 ans, correcteur.  
Nori Rison, 35 ans, journaliste.  
Ori Rison, 24 ans, dessinateur.

_Bip_.

La liste arrive à sa fin et Kili espère.  
Fili Durïnson, 27 ans, journaliste.  
Son frère est mort.  
Quelque part, il le savait déjà.  
Les larmes brouillent son regard, mais c'est le dernier nom qui les fait couler.  
Thorïn Oakenshield, 40 ans, journaliste d'investigation.  
12 morts.  
Toute la rédaction d'Erebor Hebdo.  
Toute sa famille.  
Tous ses amis.  
Tous morts.  
Morts.

_Bip._

Il met un certain temps à comprendre qu'on parle de lui et de Bilbo.  
Bilbo Baggins, 24 ans, journaliste.  
Toujours en danger de mort.  
Kili Durïnson, 22 ans, journaliste.  
Pronostic vital plus engagé.  
Kili comprends qu'il va vivre.  
Curieux d'apprendre ça par les infos.

_Bip._

La femme de Gloïn est interviewée.  
La femme de Bombur est interviewée.  
Sa propre mère est interviewée.  
Il n'arrive même plus à pleurer.  
Comment vous sentez-vous? la harcèlent les journalistes.  
À votre avis?  
Dis Durïnson est à bout de nerfs. Elle éclate en sanglots.  
Il n'a qu'une envie, de leur hurler de lui foutre la paix, mais ils ne peuvent pas l'entendre.

_Bip_.

La douleur dans son torse est presque irréelle. Il la sent et en même temps pas.  
Elle n'est pas que physique.  
Il se sent vide.  
Vide, fatigué, mort.  
Pourtant la douleur lui indique qu'il est vivant.  
Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir.  
Il se demande si Bilbo souffre, lui aussi.

_Bip_.

Des images défilent sur l'écran.  
Des gens avec des pancartes.  
Des tweets.  
Des messages.  
Trois mots.

"Je suis Erebor."  
Kili essaie de sourire, mais ça se transforme en grimace lorsqu'il fait un faux mouvement en reposant la télécommande.  
Il ne sait même pas s'il a envie de vivre.  
Personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être le survivant.  
Personne n'a envie de la savoir.  
Même pas lui.  
Lui et Bilbo en train de mourir dans le lit d'à côté.

Quelque chose manque.  
Il met un certain temps à se rendre compte de ce que c'est.  
Plus un seul bruit dans la chambre d'hôpital.  
Le moniteur s'est arrêté.

* * *

**Note d'Aliena Wyvern: comme vous, je pense, j'ai été très choquée de ce qui s'est passé le 7 janvier. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas qu'on puisse assassiner des gens de sang froid et tout planifier longtemps à l'avance, juste pour des dessins humoristiques. C'est tout simplement monstrueux. La liberté d'expression est un droit fondamental que personne n'a le droit de remettre en cause, même au nom de la religion (et je le dit en tant que croyante), et personne non plus n'a le droit de décider que quelqu'un doit mourir simplement parce qu'on est pas d'accord avec elle. ****Pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.**

**#JeSuisCharlie.**

* * *

**Note de Julindy : Nouveau texte, nouvel hommage. Chacun avec notre sensibilité, notre expérience, notre vision des choses. Merci Aliena pour ce texte magnifique.**


	5. Mourir debout by xBaskerville

Peut-être était-il fou d'avoir décidé de sortir aujourd'hui, avec ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours avant. Au moins, eut-il eu la bonne idée de laisser son neveu chez lui, le temps que tout se calme. Si un attentat de ce genre pouvait se calmer. Il n'était sûr de rien. Et de pas grand-chose. Sa peur paralysait ses membres et son cœur manquerait de lâcher, dans pas longtemps surement. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à respirer correctement. Parce qu'il avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Peur de mourir aujourd'hui, laissant son neveu seul, le laissant orphelin. Alors qu'il lui avait promis que plus jamais il ne serait abandonné. Visiblement, il était peut-être sur la voix d'un mensonge. Il se haïssait pour ça.

Ventre sur le sol, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Le preneur d'otage leur avait bien dit, de ne pas lever les yeux. Des éclats de verres se promenais ça et là et le ronronnement des néons devenait de plus agaçants, mêlaient aux bruits des pleures, des gémissements plaintifs, des reniflements, des supplices. Beaucoup demandait à ce monstre de les laisser sortir, la voix éteinte et la respiration courte. L'homme les jugeait tous du regard, pointait son arme de guerre vers eux, avant de tirer, prêt de leur tête, leur arrachant un cri de frayeur extrême. Mais il y en avait une autre, plus petite qu'un couinement de souris qui lui implorait autre chose : que sa mère ouvre les yeux. Un vœu utopique : ce fut la première à tomber.

Oui, quand l'homme était entré, les armes sorti, hurlant des insanités et de menaces de morts, tout le monde courba l'échine, préférant obéir que mourir. Sauf elle. Cette blonde s'était relevée, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une colère noire. Son fils positionnait derrière elle, elle avait parlé et hurlé. Elle ne l'implorait pas, elle. Elle lui demandait juste de foutre le camp au lieu de le continuer à salir sa religion et à mettre de la honte sur celui qu'il appelait Dieu.

\- Couche-toi, sale chienne ! avait-il alors scandait  
\- Non. Je ne vivrai pas à genoux, je ne vivrai pas dans la peur ! Je vivrai debout et je mourrai debout.

Et il avait tiré, ne supportant plus la défiance de cette femme. En plein cœur. N'eut-elle pas touché le sol que toute vie l'avait déjà quittait. Et, excepté son gamin en larmes, plus personnes ne lui tenait tête, continuant simplement de supplier d'une voix pitoyable.

Il se taisait, désirant pouvoir rentrer chez lui et serrer son neveu dans ses bras. Les propres larmes du mômes présent dans cette épicerie, lui donnant envie de pleurer son désespoir. Car c'est qui lui resterait, surement. Que des yeux pour pleurer. Des yeux pour voir les atrocités du monde et en pleurer. Il s'était toujours dit que la religion ne servait à rien, excepté attiser des guerres, des morts et la haine. Et pourtant… Aucun bouquin ne disait qu'il fallait tuer son prochain. C'était même le contraire ! Mais non. A cause d'une poignée de personne, cette simple règle d'amour disparaissait. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre, tout ça pour un coup de crayon.

\- T'vas t'fermer ta sale gueule, bâtard ? hurla soudainement l'homme s'attirant un cri strident de la part de l'enfant

Tout le monde releva son visage de la poussière, horrifier de voir le canon de l'arme pointée sur le front d'un gamin, ne comprenait surement pas pourquoi sa mère avait un trou dans la poitrine et ne lui répondait plus.

Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs et une peau blanche. Ses pupilles brunes ne furent qu'un petit détail qui attisa un pincement dans son cœur. Un instant, il cru voir son neveu. Alors il agit, mécaniquement. Qu'une seule idée en tête : protéger. Lui aussi se leva.

\- Attendez. Je vais calmer cet enfant.  
\- Retourne te coucher au sol.  
\- Je ne le ferais qu'avec cet enfant. Où vous allez subir d'autres cris et d'autres pleurs.  
\- Retourne te coucher ou j'te bute.

Il haussa les épaules. Finit de rester allongé. Il n'était pas une poule mouillée ! Il était habitué à vivre courber dans le respect des règles. Mais au nom de son autre branche familiale, il le jugerait, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Et lui aussi, il parla, reprenant les mots de la martyre :

\- Je ne bougerais pas tant que cet enfant ne sera pas avec moi. Je ne vivrai pas à genoux, je ne vivrai pas dans la peur ! Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, ce sera debout.  
\- Toi aussi tu veux crever ?  
\- Peut-être bien.

L'arme pointait vers lui ne le découragea pas. Les autres aussi se sont alors levés, oubliant les peurs et les inquiétudes.

Certainement mourraient-ils tous aujourd'hui. Ils s'en fichaient. Ces actes étaient faits pour terroriser et les mettre à genoux. Alors pourquoi obéir dans la menace ? A quoi cela servirait-il de vivre dans la peur et le silence ? Pourquoi faudrait-il courber l'échine face à une poignée d'homme semant la pagaille dans leurs vies calmes et tranquilles ? Pourquoi renoncer aux libertés durement acquises rien que pour eux ?

Voilà des Âges qu'ils vivaient dans la peur ! Une peur qui avait finit par être détruite. Mais la haine était restée et elle se perpétrait dans le cœur des hommes. Pour d'autres menaces cette fois-ci. Ils n'avaient pas agit la première fois, donnant lieue à des heures sombres. Personnes ne reproduiraient cette erreur une nouvelle fois. S'il fallait se lever pour protester, ils se lèveront tous. Liés dans l'adversité. Lié par le cœur et par le sang. Liés dans un simple mot : la Liberté.

Le preneur d'otage grogna dans sa barbe. Personne ne sortirait d'ici vivant. Toutefois, il devait attendre qu'on lui apporte ce qu'il voulait pour mourir comme c'était prévu. Pour le moment, il avait encore des moyens de pressions, ce qu'il n'aurait pu à partir du moment où il aura tout le monde. Avec ces boucliers humains, l'armée hésitera encore à rentrer. Alors, il attrapa le col du gamin qu'il jeta contre celui qui c'était levé. Naturellement qu'il tira. Dans la jambe de l'adulte. Signe d'avertissement

\- À terre ou j'vous descends un par un !

Tout le monde obéit. Y compris lui-même. Plus forcé par la douleur, ainsi que pour pouvoir être à la hauteur du plus jeune.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo et toi ?  
\- K-Kíli…  
\- C'est un très joli nom Kíli.  
\- Maman à choisit pour qu'il ressemble à Fíli !  
\- Alors elle a fait un très bon choix. Tu es très courageux. Il va encore falloir l'être, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Bilbo ouvrit ses bras et le petit brun s'y glissa. L'adulte cacha contre son corps le plus petit.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre. Et espérer aussi. Dans la crainte et la douleur. Mais aussi, dans le réconfort. Avec une seule idée en tête : pourquoi tant de mort ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Bilbo tenait encore contre lui le corps du garnement. L'enfant hurlait de terreur dans son torse, incapable de se contrôler. Autour d'eux, un véritable carnage. Au sol, du sang partout. Dehors, des cris de guerres et des hurlements de peur.

Et puis… plus rien. Silence complet. Mutisme parfait. Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. Juste le vent qui se met à souffler à travers l'épicerie. Un vent froid d'hivers, mais un vent calme.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités. Des lumières qui brillent en tournant et tournant en pire folie dans le noir du soir.

\- C'est finit. dit alors une voix

Incapable d'y croire, on relève la tête. Nos visages sont tirés de peur et de fatigue. Mais un sourire finit par éclairer nos visages. Les larmes coulent aussi. Horriblement. Un cauchemar qui vient de se finir : mais pour combien de temps au juste ?

Les médecins arrivent en masse, auprès des blessés. L'armée s'occupe des quatre morts, fermant leurs yeux, leur rendant hommage avant de les recouvrir d'une petite toile. Il faut attendre les experts. Attendre que des photos soient prises avant de les emmener.

Bilbo a envie de dormir. Sa tête lui fait mal. Il se sent faible à cause de la perte de sang. Sa bouche est sèche. Son corps est lourd. Et puis, il y a Kíli aussi. Toujours contre lui. Pleurant à chaudes larmes. Lorsque son protecteur est mis sur un brancard, il est impossible pour lui de le lâcher. Trop peur de se retrouver au seul. Bilbo explique d'une voix pâteuse pour se tenir éveillé. C'est dur. Il aurait dû faire un bandage à sa jambe. Il parle faiblement et utilise des mots de grands pour que Kili ne comprenne pas tout. Il en a assez eut pour aujourd'hui. Puis, il repense à son neveu et c'est la vague de panique. Il parle plus fort et moins cohérent, donne un numéro de téléphone, donne son adresse. On tente de la rassurer, y compris lorsqu'il est emmené à l'hôpital.

Il voit flou. Les visages sont tous indistincts. Il entend mal aussi. Et les lumières défilent. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à devenir un véritable point noir.

Sera-t-il une victime de plus ? Au moins puisse-t-il être bel est bien mort debout et que son courage ait pu montrer sa résistance. La Liberté n'est pas à prendre si facilement dans le cœur des hommes. Si la Liberté est menacée, tout le monde finit par se lever. Bilbo l'avait compris. Peut-être un peu trop tard, mais il l'avait compris.

Il se sent nauséeux quand il revient à lui. Sa jambe le fait souffrir et la blancheur de la pièce l'aveugle. Il y a quelqu'un qui vient au-dessus de lui, et une douce chaleur recouvre sa main. Son corps entier est un bloc de ciment et sa bouche un véritable coton. Il entend à peine sa voix : rauque et râpeuse.

\- Je… suis… où ?  
\- À l'hôpital.

Bilbo hoche la tête. Du moins, il voudrait bien, hocher la tête. Il se sent totalement immobile. Fichues endorphines.

\- Kíli ?  
\- Mon neveu va très bien. Grâce à vous.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Il dort sur la chaise à côté de vous. Pêle-mêle avec son frère et votre neveu.

L'annonce le fait émerger un peu plus. Toujours pas assez pour bouger convenablement.

\- Frodo est là ?  
\- Oui. Les services sociaux souhaitaient l'installer dans un établissement le temps de votre récupération. Vous avez pris soin de mon fils-sœur et vous l'avez protégé au prix de votre propre vie… alors, sans les supplices de Kili, je m'occuperai de lui jusqu'à votre rétablissement.

Le soulagement le rassura. Il tenta de lutter contre la fatigue. Mais la morphine n'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Merci…  
\- Non, c'est vous que je remercie.

Il chercha à sourire. Peut-être réussit-il. Ou alors, il n'offrit qu'une hideuse grimace.

L'attentat au journal devait diviser la population dans la peur. Elle fit plus d'un vingtaine de morts mais presque plus de soixante six millions de blessées. Et les peuples, quelques soient leur race, se voyait plus unis que jamais.

Prêt à se battre contre le terrorisme. Prêt à relever la tête.  
Sous l'étendard d'une seule et même personne qui finalement, en représentait des milliards : Je suis Charlie

Oui. Oui. Ils étaient tous Charlie. Et Charlie était eux.

* * *

**Note de xBaskerville : J'ai écrit ça hier matin, en apprenant la prise d'otage sur Paris et celle dans l'imprimerie. Il y a déjà plusieurs textes sur la tuerie de Charlie Hebdo, mais il ne faut pas oublier ceux qui sont mort après, lors de cette prise d'otage. Sur un fond de Bilbo le Hobbit entre l'univers dans Tolkien écrit et l'époque moderne.**

**#Je suis Charlie. #Nous sommes Charlie. Je préfère mourir debout, que de vivre à genoux !**

** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, faites un tour sur la vidéo #Je suis Charlie de JB Bullet.**

** N'oubliez pas (si vous le pouvez !) d'acheter le prochain numéro de Charlie Hebdo mercredi 14/01/2015.**

** Je voulais faire une notre plus positive. Pas uniquement parce que « tout c'est bien finit ». Mais parce que c'est trois terroristes ont voulu nous faire plier. Et au final, ils nous ont tous liés. Je suis donc fière de brandir l'étendard des libertés avec vous et de proclamer haut est fort : Moi aussi, je suis Charlie !**

* * *

**Note de Julindy : Merci xBaskerville d'avoir toi aussi contribué à ce recueil. Continuez tous à proposer vos textes, votre soutien à cette cause fait vraiment chaud au cœur !  
**


	6. Sinister Night by ScottishBloodyMary

Un vent glacé fouettait son visage. Ses bottes trempées provoquaient d'immondes bruits de succion à chacun de ses pas pressés. Il n'en avait cure. Il avait un but. Et il ne s'en détournerait pas.  
De la rosée étincelant le long de brins d'herbe tendre.  
Ses doigts gourds.  
Mi-sommeil, mi-froid.

Bientôt la colline s'embraserait sous les premiers baisers de l'automne. Les érables seraient jaunes dans la lumière, les foyards orangés, les sapins imperturbablement verts, les fougères luisantes. La forêt s'éveillerait, les merles s'enfuiraient lourdement à cause des baies de sorbier.  
Les feuilles sous ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble. Son corps était aussi tendu que l'arc dont il serrait la poignée si fort que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Aucune émotion sur ses traits durs et froids. Aucune peur. Aucun remord. Juste une froide résolution.  
Son père lui avait donné des ordres, il n'avait pas à les discuter. Il savait qu'il était capable d'accomplir cette périlleuse mission. Il ne serait pas nécessaire de tous les abattre.

Un regard vers le ciel lui apprit que la pluie allait cesser sous peu. Une bonne chose. Il n'y aurait plus que la sombre infinité de la voûte céleste, lui, et ses victimes. L'immensité de velours tachetée de mille lueurs serait le seul témoin de ses actes.  
Silence et discrétion. Ils ne l'entendraient pas, ne le verraient pas.

Des lumières au fond d'une vallée à la végétation abondante attirèrent très vite son attention. Il se coula jusqu'à elles, devenant arbre feuillu, mousse douce et tendre, feuilles humides et pourrissantes. Une chouette poussa son sinistre hululement nocturne à quelques pas de lui et il s'immobilisa. Rien ne devait trahir sa présence. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit sa marche silencieuse, tous les sens en éveil. Se glissa derrière un pin au tronc épais et odorant. Observa.

Ils étaient tous là, leur chef un peu en retrait comme à son habitude. Pas trace de l'Istari. Parfait.  
Avec des gestes d'une délicatesse infinie, il sélectionna trois flèches. Il en caressa l'empennage, et en vérifia la pointe et le fut. Les meilleures flèches, incontestablement. Parfaitement adaptées à son arc et à son allonge.

La lune s'était levée il y avait peu, et elle dardait son pâle œil rond et attentif sur lui. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, et elle semblait le lui rappeler. Mais elle lui montrait aussi son profond désaccord. Elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Peu importait.  
Il attendit longtemps. Aux premiers frissonnements de l'aube, il n'avait pas bougé. Il empoigna son arc et glissa l'encoche de la première flèche sur la corde tendue à l'extrême.

Visa. Tira.

Un léger sifflement, un bruit mat, et un Nain endormi fut touché au cœur. Il ne s'éveillerait jamais. Aulë veillerait sur son sommeil éternel.  
Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'un deuxième Nain n'expire. Blond. Les yeux clos pour l'éternité, son âme semblant s'échapper de son corps encore chaud en volutes de brume crayeuse. Elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de se présenter devant les portes de l'Au-Delà.  
La troisième flèche partit en sifflant, mortellement précise. Durant un court instant, le tueur croisa le regard bleu acier, surpris, de sa dernière victime. Regard qui eut vite fait de se ternir, de se vider, de s'assécher comme les eaux d'un lac trop bleu sous les rayons d'un soleil trop ardent.  
Le tueur détourna les yeux des trois corps sans vie lorsque l'agitation des autres Nains se fit bouillonnante. Des cris, des sanglots étouffés, le son de lames affutées sortant des fourreaux, des bruits de bottes, des ordres aléatoires crachés de bouches ressentant encore toute l'amertume de la terrible perte.

L'Elfe blond se glissa hors de sa cachette et se mit à courir, une angoisse soudaine étreignant son cœur. S'il devait mourir en ce jour, il savait que ce serait pour une bonne cause. Le dragon ne serait pas réveillé. Son peuple serait sauf. Son père demeurerait le roi incontestable et incontesté des bois sombes de Mirkwood. Ce Thorin Oakenshield qui avait fait la grave erreur de refuser le marché de Thranduil ne récupérerait jamais le trône maudit d'Erebor.

Legolas savait qu'il avait évité à sa terre guerre et effusion de sang grâce à son action. Mais il avait également décidé du destin de trois êtres. Et qui était-il pour influencer ainsi le cour des choses et de la vie?

* * *

**Note de ScottishBloodyMary : Ce texte n'est pas bien long, je m'en excuse. Je voulais aussi rendre un petit hommage aux morts de Charlie Hebdo, et comme je n'ai jamais aimé Legolas, il m'a semblé être un très bon tueur. Un tueur de sang froid capable de préparer des meurtres à l'avance. Capable de décider (sur les ordres de son père) du destin tragique d'autrui. Thorin avait refusé le marché de Thranduil, il était décidé à reprendre son héritage, et à cause de cela, il méritait de mourir. Comme tous les héritiers de Durin. Comme vous je suis choquée par ce qui s'est passé ce 7 janvier, je ne comprends pas comment la liberté d'expression peut être à ce point bafouée. La liberté, tout simplement. Liberté de choisir son destin, de vivre, d'agir, d'être.**  
**Je trouve l'idée de Julindy d'un recueil participatif excellente.**  
**NousSommesCharlie**


	7. Lui by Julindy

_Ennui _: Il écoute d'un air blasé les différents conseillers se disputer à vois haute, argumenter de leurs voix criardes, pour des choses inutiles et toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

_Intérêt_ : Il se tourne vers Thorin, qui assis en bout de table, prend la parole d'une voix haute, claire et nette, mettant fin à ce ridicule débat, à la fois vain et stérile.

_Tendresse_ : Il contemple avec affection son frère, assis un peu plus loin, ajustant du mieux qu'il le peut son cornet acoustique, mais n'en entendant pas mieux le discours de leur roi.

_Gêne_ : Il croit percevoir un très léger son, presque infime, mais néanmoins dérangeant, dont il est pourtant incapable de déterminer la provenance.

_Suspicion_ : Il entend des bruits sourds, semblables à des cris étouffés, assourdis par la lourde porte de chêne fermant la salle, et semblant provenir du couloir.

_Surprise_ : Il voit deux hommes lourdement armés pénétrer avec fracas dans la salle du conseil, comme si leur action était légitime, leurs bottes ferrées claquant avec force contre le sol de pierre noire.

_Stupéfaction_ : Il remarque les lourdes épées que portent les deux hommes à leur hanche, les résistantes côtes de mailles dont ils sont vêtus, et les poignards sanguinolents qu'ils tiennent à la main.

_Choc_ : Il les regarde, figé, incapable de bouger, décapiter sans pitié Ori, le pauvre petit Ori, le plus jeune du groupe, assis à l'autre bout de la salle.

_Colère_ : Il dégaine sa hache d'un geste vif mais trop tard, les corps des deux princes, déjà froids, s'effondrent lourdement au sol dans une mare de sang.

_Haine_ : Il se précipite mais ne peut rien faire, son roi, son ami, Thorin, est abattu sans la moindre hésitation, mort en tentant vainement de protéger les corps de ses neveux bien-aimés.

_Horreur _: Il court tant qu'il peut, le plus vite que le lui permettent ses jambes, mais il assiste impuissant à la mort de son frère ainé, la poitrine transpercée par une lance.

_Déchirement_ : Il se jette à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues blêmes, berçant le corps inanimé de son frère si tendrement chéri, et fixe sans le voir ses yeux gris fer et désormais ternes.

_Désespoir_ : Il lève les yeux, comme au ralentit, et voit le sol de la salle jonché de cadavres, inondé de sang, et plus loin, Balin et Dwalin succombant à leur tour sous les coups, à bout de forces.

_Incompréhension_ : Il entend l'un des deux hommes, le plus grand, crier d'une voix rauque « Mahal est grand ! » et le dégout s'empare de lui.

_Folie_ : Il se redresse, le regard perdu et complètement fou, chargeant sans le moindre ménagement, au mépris de sa sécurité.

_Souffrance_ : Il est atteint par un coup d'épée au bras, mais il continue sa charge furieuse, malgré sa blessure qui le lance.

_Violence_ : Il est envoyé au sol par une bourrade brusque de l'un de ses agresseurs, sa tête heurtant les pavés et résonnant bien trop à son goût.

_Adrénaline_ : Il cherche sa hache des yeux mais elle est trop loin, il est désarmé et ne peut rien faire.

_Peur_ : Il lève les yeux sur ses agresseurs, qui le regardent d'un air vicieux et narquois, et se jure au fond de lui-même qu'il ne les suppliera pas.

_Résignation_ : Il voit la mort foncer sur lui sous la forme d'un poignard d'acier, fendant l'air dans sa direction.

_Regrets_ : Il pense à sa femme et à son fils, son cher Gimli, son pauvre petit garçon qui va devoir grandir sans son père.

_Acceptation_ : Il ferme les yeux.

_Néant_ : …

* * *

**Note de Julindy : C'est court, mais je pense que ça se passe de commentaire...**


End file.
